The disadvantage of the known male condoms is the unavoidable disruption of applying them, though it may be that people are well advised to refrain from sexual encounters whose magic and charm are so fragile and evanescent that they can be dispelled by applying a condom.
The male condom wearing problem including the unavoidable disruption in applying them offers no guaranty of safe sex from diseases, such as herpes, syphilis or AIDS. Therefore it appears that women have developed there own female condom.
The female condom developed is not pretty: it looks like a soft loose-fitting sheath with two flexible rings. One ring anchors the device at the sheath's closed end, the other hangs outside of the vagina.
Sexual intercourse with a female condom is not pleasurable. The only advantages of the female condoms are that the women can be sexy and free. They can be relatively safe from sexually transmitted diseases.
A drawback of the known condoms is that they tend to reduce the pleasurable feelings of sexual intercourse. However the known condoms will not solve the modern problems of protected sex to reduce the incidence of diseases, such as herpes or syphilis or AIDS and unintended pregnancies, particularly by teenagers.